Chuck's Little Girl
by xoxogg4lifexoxo
Summary: Chuck's youngest child is getting married and has flashbacks of his little girl growing up while dancing with her not good at summaries it my first fanfic so enjoy and read Please please please review
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own any Gossip Girl Characters except for the ones I made up or the song "Daughter" by John Mayer this is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy!!! and review to tell me what you think and sorry if it sucks.

He walked her down the isle with tears in his eyes.

"Who gives Victoria Evelyn Bass away?" the priest asked.

Chuck froze for a moment trying to get the words out. "I Charles Bartholomew Bass and my wife Blaire Cornella Bass." With that the priest nodded and Vicky (Victoria) un-hooked herself from her farther and gave him a kiss before joining her soon to be husband. He then turned around and made his way over to his Blair and sat beside her trying to fight back the tears. His wife grabbed his hands and put her lips to his ear.

"Chuck it's ok she is your baby let it out it's ok." And with that he let his tears loose as he watched his baby girl become Mrs. Baizen.

The reception is extravagant, would expect anything less coming from the Bass'. Chuck spared no expenses for his little girl what ever she wanted she got. I mean after all she did inherit her parents magnificent and pricey taste.

He and Blair mingled with the guests, which included their now very old parents, the original NJBC, Dan, Vanessa, Eric, Jenny, Their new in-laws, and their two sons and their wives.

Everyone was now sitting at their tables when Victoria grabbed the microphone, "Hi everyone" she said with a bright smile, she was absolutely glowing and seeing this made chuck smile too, "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate with me Jake", she looked over to her new husband and smiled again "I really just want to say thank you to my parents and at this time I would like my father to come and join me on the dance floor." She looked at Chuck who kissed Blair on the cheek before getting up from his seat. As he made his way over to meet his daughter he remembered the night she was born. He was so happy he had a baby girl.

_Blair fell asleep he couldn't blame her she went through 36 hours of labor to give him his baby girl. It was the first time he was alone with her. She was so beautiful and small she had his dark hair and her mother's eyes and ruby lips, she was perfect. "Hey Victoria, I'm your daddy," he smiled and glanced over to his sleeping wife " and you see that beautiful woman over there" he pointed to Blair," that's your mommy and she loves you so much just like I love you so much and you have two brothers, Benjamin who is 6 and Grant who is 3 they love you too and they can't wait to meet you" he paused staring down on her, "and you have so many people who love you and are so excited to meet you Like your Grandparents and your Aunt Serena, Jenny, and your Uncle Nate, Eric, and Dan." He stopped when he saw the little girl yawn and then open her big brown eyes he looked into them and he smiled again. " You know what I'm going to tell you how you got your name and it's importance" he let out a little laugh, "I know you wont understand what I'm about to tell you, but one day you will so I'll remind you when your older" he then got up with her and walked towards the window that showed the busy streets of Manhattan and looked at her once again. " Your name is Victoria Evelyn Bass, and it is a very beautiful and special name, we named you Victoria because back in the day I was known as being a playboy" he smiled she has no idea what I am talking about " and well me and your mother we at a club called Victorla when I finally realized that I loved her" he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "And well your middle name is Evelyn because that was my mothers name" he paused "and you see unlike you I never met my mother and My father loved her so much I sadly don't know much about her except that she was an amazing beautiful women a lot like your mom and well Bass is because you are a Bass and- I'm Chuck Bass," he laughed softly knowing one day she will understand what exactly that meant._

He finally reached Victoria on the dance floor and gave her a big hug and kiss. "Baby girl you look so beautiful and I am so proud of you" he said smiling fighting back the tears again.

"I know daddy and you don't look bad yourself" she giggled, "daddy dance with me?"

" Vicky baby I would love to".

Just then the music started to play and the song she picked was John Mayer's "Daughters" and hearing this made a lot of memories come rushing back to him.

**I know a girl**

**She puts the color inside of my world**

**But she's just like a maze**

**Where all of the walls all continually change**

_They had just brought Victoria home from the hospital and Blair had left chuck alone in the nursery while she went to help Dorota with the boys. Victoria was still in her carrier so chuck went over the shelf where the iPod speaker were and put on some music. He then bent down and unbuckled his new little bundle of joy and picked her up " may I have this first dance?" and he cradled her around the room dancing with his daughter for the very first time to John Mayer's "daughters"._

**And I've done all I can**

**To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands**

_When Victoria is one year old he is putting her into her highchair while Blair and the boys are already sitting down talking waiting for dinner to be served. When all of a sudden Vicky screamed "DA DA!" they all are shocked and all run over to Victoria to give hugs and kisses while he is holding her And kisses Blair " I guess she's daddy's girl after all" he smiles _

**Now I'm starting to see**

**Maybe it's got nothing to do with me**

_Chuck came home early from work one night when he saw a frantic Blair running around the house yelling at Ben and Grant " how can you not remember huh explain this to me what were you thinking when your father gets home you guys are going to be very sorry!" he then noticed Dorota ripping apart the house. _

_ " Umm would you like to tell me why you are yelling at our sons and why on earth is Dorota throwing pillows every where?" he asked confused._

_ "Well your son's thought it would be a smart idea to hide their baby sister and then forget where they hid her" she said fuming. He was going to punish the boys definitely but he wasn't so worried that wouldn't be able to find his youngest child._

"_Well Blair, calm down and breathe and I'm going to help you search just let me change my clothes" he said as he made his way into his room. He then walked over to huge walk in closet that Blair had custom made for them and opened the doors to find a two and half year old Vicky with her chestnut brown curly hair wearing nothing but a pair of his Dolce and Gabbana dress shoes, a bowtie, his trade mark scarf, and a diaper. When she finally sees him she runs into his arms "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" she yells as he picks her up and starts giving him kisses on his cheek. He then realizes he should tell Blair he has found her before she calls the FBI._

_ "Blair, sweetheart I have her" he yelled out the closet. He then decided it would be a perfect time to tickle the pretty girl for taking his scarf. When Blair walked in with the boys she then decided to join in on the fun and when Dorota walked in she decided that it was perfect Kodak moment and took a picture (chuck put that picture on his desk it is still one of his favorite pictures of the three of them)._

**Fathers, be good to your daughters**

**Daughters will love like you do**

**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**

**So mothers, be good to your daughters too**

_Chuck Bass laid in bed with his now four year old daughter reading her, her favorite story "I'll Love You Forever" this story always get's him sad and it becomes obvious to Victoria that he gets sad when he reads this to her. So She turns to him _

"_Daddy promise me I'll always be your baby," she demands. _

_This shocks him because the truth is he is the one wanting to ask her if she will stay his little baby_

"_I promise you princess that you will always be my little baby ALWAYS."_

**Oh, you see that skin?**

**It's the same she's been standing in**

_It was Victoria's sixth birthday and they were at there Hamptons mansion celebrating. "… Happy Birthday Dear Victoria Happy Birthday to you" they all sang to her. Chuck then bent down "ok Victoria time to make your birthday wish and blow your candles out" he smiled she loved birthdays just like her mother. With that she took a big gasp of air and blew out all her candles. . He then noticed a little Alexander Archibald come up and kiss his daughter on the lips and then seeing a 6-year-old Jacob Baizen pushing Victoria's face right into her cake. Chuck then grabbed Blair and whispered, " Hmmm this scene seems extremely familiar" as he kissed her. As they watched a Victoria Bass, Samantha Humphrey, Alexander Archibald, and a Jacob Baizen run around and make up there own njbc._

**Since the day she saw him walking away**

**Now she's left**

**Cleaning up the mess he made**

_Chuck, Nate, and Dan brought their youngest kids _

_To a central park playground. _

_ "Man doesn't it remind you of us when we were kids?" Nate stated._

_ "Yes except the little fact our nannies were the ones watching us not our parents;" he laughed knowing he has been a very involved parent which he took pride in. As he was thinking that thought he saw a 9- year old Victoria running towards him crying. "What's wrong Vicky?" he asked her_

_ "Baizen took my headband and I fell down," she cried_

"_Well sweetie you don't have any broken bones and may I ask what made him steal your headband" he asked questionly knowing far to well his daughter loved pushing Jakes buttons. _

_ "Well I was Just telling him how he wasn't invited to have Thanksgiving with us at Grandma Lily's and that everybody is going to be there" she stated _

_ "Oh I see so he took your headband?"_

_ "Yes" she cried then she suddenly stopped got up from the bench and turned around "Daddy I have some unfinished business to attend to" she said as she turned back around and before chuck could even get up from the bench he hears his little girl yelling. "Give me my headband or you will be sorry Bazien you hear me"_

_ "Why should I give you back your stupid headband!" he yelled back_

_ "Fist of all it's NOT STUPID and SECOND How many times do I have to tell IM VICTORIA BASS" she said as she grabbed the headband and kicked him in the shin._

_ "So chuck this is what happens when you and Blair get together and reproduce?" Nate said laughing. _

_ "Yes and she is going to be one hell of woman" chuck said with prideful smile._

**So fathers, be good to your daughters**

**Daughters will love like you do**

**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**

**So mothers, be good to your daughters too**

_Chuck got home early from a business trip to hear the sobs of his now 14 year old teenage daughter. He quickly made his way to her bedroom and opened the door to see his daughters face buried in a pillow crying her eyes out. It always hurt him when his daughter cried he never likes seeing his baby girl unhappy so he made his way over to her bed side and rubbed her back to try and calm her down. "Shhh honey it's ok daddy is here tell me what's wrong and we will fix it," he said still rubbing her back. She then got up and looked at him tears still building up in her eyes and trails of mascara going down her face. _

_ "Daddy he doesn't love me he doesn't want me he wants Sami he always looks at her in way he never looks at me so I broke up with him I broke up with Alex Archibald" she continued to cry _

_ "It will be ok baby it will be ok boys are stupid trust me there are stupid," he realized that he couldn't protect his daughter from everything because he definitely couldn't have protected her from a broken heart and it broke his knowing his daughter was in so much pain. Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door and there stood a teenage Jake Baizen._

_ "I'm sorry I heard what happened Vicky and I came right over," he said stepping into her room. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't do something stupid like break into your fathers mini bar and downing his favorite scotch" Chuck realized it was his cue to leave because he knows his daughter will be just fine. _

_ "So since I know your ok I guess I should leave" Jake said _

"_I think if you stay I'll be better" Chuck smiled knowing right then and there that Jake Baizen would be the one who really gets to win his daughters heart._

**Boys, you can break**

**You'll find out how much they can take**

**Boys will be strong**

**And boys soldier on**

**But boys would be gone without the warmth from**

**A womans good, good heart**

_It was Victoria's High School Graduation and she was giving her speech to her class at Constance and St. Judds. "I want to thank both my parents for all they have done for me and I want to thank my Father especially because he is my role model he manages to run a Billon dollar empire and be home in time for dinner not many of my friends can say that there fathers do that and I thank you for that I thank you for playing a key role in my life and constantly being there for every important event in my life so far I hope that one day my children will be standing where I am right now thanking me for doing the same things I'm thanking you for" she sat down and he had tears in his eyes he was definitely no Bart Bass and his children knew it._

**On behalf of every man**

**Looking out for every girl**

**You are the god and the weight of her world**

_ He remembers a year ago when Victoria just finished college eating dinner with his family which now included Ben and Grant and their Wives and Victoria's boyfriend Jake when She stood up from her chair. " Mom and Dad I have some really big news to tell you," they all looked up at her waiting for her to continue," Jake proposed to me last night and I said YES!" chuck smiled because he already new since Jake had come over to ask permission yesterday morning. "OMG chuck our little girl is getting married" Blair exclaimed as Ben and Grant patted Jake on the back. Chuck got up and made his way to her._

_ "Are you happy Victoria?" he asked_

_ "Yes daddy so happy" she said as she hugged him._

_ "CONGRADUATIONS!" chuck said happy for his little girl knowing that Jake will never break her heart because like him he has loved Victoria since the first time they met._

**So fathers, be good to your daughters**

**Daughters will love like you do**

**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**

**So mothers, be good to your daughters too**

They are still dancing and He looks her and reminds himself she is not a child anymore who asks him to check the closet for monster but she is still his baby.

"Victoria" he said

"Yes daddy"

"You will always be my little girl ALWAYS" he says she looks up into his eyes and sees the tear trickling down his face. She then places her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"I know daddy always and forever" as tears rolled down her face as they continued to dance.

**So fathers, be good to your daughters**

**Daughters will love like you do**

**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**

**So mothers, be good to your daughters too**

**So fathers, be good to your daughters**

**Daughters will love like you do**

**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**

**So mothers, be good to your daughters too**

_**The End**_

_Reviews would be nice and it's my first fanfic I'm posting and I wouldn't have gotten up the courage with out my fellow _**crackheads**_ you know who you are and I would like to dedicate this to my Father and to _**LTSTTE**


	2. New story coming soon AN

Hey guys Just wanted to let you know that I'm starting something new finally. So keep a look out and until then please feel free to give me ideas or prompts.

Thank you

- Amanda


End file.
